kazakifandomcom-20200215-history
EVS
EVS originally stands for "EVolution System"; a term Kazaki usually uses to refer to age progression, growth '''or time skip''' where a person ages magically or by means of technology. The technology / science is commonly found in Enidouka (especially in Baukizen, the northern region), in United Imaginary Islands. It also refers to a character having experienced temporary or permanent sudden aging due to a scientific or magical cause, and in some cases, it may also become their power (switching ages). Most common EVS users / victims are those of ages 5-15. Users can use this as they age normally, until they reach the age they transform into. Etymology The term "EVS" was originally "BLS" and was conceptualized by Kazaki when she first watched a Rocko's Modern Life episode called "A Short Story". "BLS" meant "Big Land Studios", because Rocko landed in a place called Big Land where everyone is a giant, much like in one of the chapters in Gulliver's Travels. "Studios" was from one of the characters who works in an animation studio called "Big Head Studios". How the Technology / Science Works According to Enidoukan experts and researchers, EVS magic / technology is said to aim for a person's pituitary gland and making it overproduce a certain hormone that triggers physical growth, in a rapid and abnormal way, in comparison with real-world growth syndromes. 'EVS magic' In EVS magic, they use a substance from Bau Luca, a rare flower that grows in North Enidouka (Baukizen Region) which can affect the pituitary gland and overproduce growth hormones, combining it with solar power. They use a special rod in which they pour out extracts of Bau Luca and let it stand under the sun around noon for days. Since Enidoukans, by nature, have electromagnetic energy inside them and already know how to manipulate electromagnetic forces in the air, skilled people (especially those above 18) focus their energy, through chanting some words, on the rod and give charge to it. Enidoukans vocal out their natural electromagnetic power and direct it to the rod. The energy from the rod (focused on the child) will cause the age progression of the receiver. 'Modern EVS technology' However, in modern EVS technology, scientists do not rely on the natural Enidoukan electromagnetic force, but from machine-generated force, making the process less natural and can have side effects to the victims. For instance, Enidoukan electromagnetic force has a milder approach than machine-generated electricity and force, thus, not causing pain to the receiver. Modern EVS is usually done with chambers in which children are placed in each one of them, with wires connected to different parts of their bodies. Clothes are removed (except for the undergarments) to keep them from unnecessary static shock, and to prepare of the enlargement of their mass and size. The chambers are controlled by a bunch of computers and machines. When the main switch is pulled after the parameters had been set, the children go into a state of pain (although some machines have painless effects). Because this method had killed many children-turned-adults in the country, it has been semi-illegalized, especially in Baukizen, where EVS activity is at large. Only government-approved machines (those without the pain) and labs are legal, but they cost more than ordinary machines because experts work hard on putting a lot of electromagnetic force onto these to prevent the painful sensation for the receivers. 'Temporary EVS' Some receivers of EVS / age progression may have the opportunity to take it as a gift, because they can still return back to their original child form. This is because when an EVS formula or method contains insufficient amounts of Bau Luca extract or lack of Enidoukan electromagnetic force, the age alteration becomes "shallow". Think of it as writing on a piece of paper only with a pencil, which is easily erasable, compared to using a pen or ink, which is hard to erase. Bau Luca extracts has two important ingredients: Aruca, which is responsible for the age progression / growth, and Keurica, an ingredient that can "store" a person's complete physical data before he or she gets EVSed. When a Bau Luca extract has more Aruca than Keurica, there is a less chance for the receiver to return back to his or her child form. But when there is more Keurica than Aruca, there is a bigger chance of being a temporary EVS user / receiver, and most likely, his or her EVS state (age) would not be far from his original age (e.g. original age is 10 and EVS age is 13). EVS Legality Children who are EVS victims can get special education from the government, a 20% discount on certain commodities and are permitted to work on any job as if they are legal adults, as long as they have consent and have gone through special counseling. EVS'ed children under 18 cannot be married by law, but they are eligible for a "special bond" that legally ties them to someone, should they really want to. Laws pertaining to prostitution of EVS victims vary throughout the country. Voluntary and legal workers, known as the Viori, can only work legally in Baukizen and Dauri but not in the other islands. EVS Methods Three (3) types of EVS methods in Enidouka and Ravania: 1. Magic-Driven: '''EVS caused by magic spells, potions, miracles, etc. No side effects on the user and usually it is destined for the user. They fall into the Semi category. 2. '''Semi-Magic-Driven: EVS caused by both magic and technology, such as portals opened by machines, or chemicals. At the first transformation, when the user transforms back to his/her original age, he/she could feel side effects such as slight bleeding, but this is only for around the first five transformations. They also fall into the Semi category, but some can be Evi as well. 3.' Machine-Driven / Forced-EVS': This is caused by a machine that triggers EVS through the use of electricity and technology, and is considered the most painful and unsafe EVS of all, the reason for which it was semi-illegalized in Enidouka and Ravania. The side effects are double of that of the Semi-Magic EVS, and the receiver of the EVS will definitely suffer great pain while inside the machine. Plus, there is also a 50/50 chance of making it alive out of the machine, or if he/she survives, there will always be a side syndrome, such as blindness or even mental disorders. They fall into the Evi category. EVS Cases There are also two (2) types of EVS cases, which can be caused by any of the above: 1. Temporary (Semi) - users who were EVS'ed for one particular time and can revert back to their original ages. The most common cases of these are from Magic and Semi-Magic, because they have less side effects. However, switching through ages can also cost energy and strength, so they don't transform unless they really need to. 2. Permanent (Evi) - users who were EVS'ed for one particular time and cannot revert back to their original ages, as opposed to the temporary ones. Most often, these could be caused by Machine-Driven methods, as well as a sudden time shift or space exploration. Users with these cases are given special education to be able to finish the courses they left behind as a child. EVS Equipment There are different kinds of EVS equipment used and currently being used by Enidoukans (and even neighboring countries). These are: *'Chambers '- use electromagnetic surge from normal electricity and Bau Luca extracts. Kids are kept inside chambers without clothes but with enough oxygen. *'Electromagnetic Lasers' - also uses electromagnetic surge and Bau Luca, but a lot more expensive than chambers due to higher concentration of Bau Luca and cost of laser equipment. *'Hand Lasers' - mini-version of electromagnetic lasers for convenience. Battery-operated. *'Compression Rooms' - special rooms in which Bau Luca extracts are sent out with the air for the victims to inhale and absorb in their bodies, causing growth. Much slower process than chambers yet less painful. Usually associated with pornography and pedophilia. *'Concoctions' - special Bau Luca drinks formulated by scientists, and can also be home-made through extracting nectar from Bau Luca flowers and adding other ingredients. EVS Signs Here's how to tell normal adults / children apart from EVS victims: *Their hands must have semi-exposed veins in either blue or purple-gray color. *Their eyes should have much more red veins than an average person. *Compared to a normal human's skin and hair, an EVS victim's slightly differ in texture and is unusually warm almost all of the time. *Through the use of an age counter bracelet, one can find out a person's true chronic age. *Memory lapses due to the erasure of memories by certain Enidoukan facilities can be a sign that a person has been an EVS victim. *Child-like behavior, incorporated with any of these. EVS Magic in Ancient Enidouka During the early days of Enidouka, EVS was conducted through a ritual that is chanted by a designated person and wielding a rod that releases magic towards the victim/receiver. The system was a way to gain more members of the army and more workers for each kingdom, and was not completely illegal during that time. The chants that are usually used for the ritual vary in different areas and eras. Here are the most popular ones. 'Used in Houra and Kasaguru' Jaharajio jeo, eika ara lekiya, manana woyuruzoka! Precious child, by the sun's power, turn into an adult! 'Used in Enika and Ormus' Ara jeo, Zhai jojonu. Wobauje corika lekiya woyuruzoka! Child of the sun, you are blessed. Grow up and become this country's power! 'Used in East and West Shuza' Ara jeo, jelekiya woyuruzoka, manana woyuruzoka! Child of the sun, become strong, become an adult! 'Used in the 7-Kingdom era' Ara jaharajio jeo, eika asara lekiya, wobauje corika uyuze woyuruzoka! Precious child of the sun, by the power of the heavens, grow up and become this country's hope! Well-Known EVS users in Kazaki's Multiverse Evis (Machine-Driven or Forced) Semis (Magic-Driven or Potions) Other Types of EVS Category:Exclusive Terms